


Bound

by Uchuu



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/F, Non-Human Genitalia, Rope Bondage, Spanking, Squirting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7615249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uchuu/pseuds/Uchuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I can't move.” Jasper grits her teeth, knowing she's able to walk due to her feet being left unbound, but the feeling of that bit of rope pressing against her is torturous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound

Pearl slips the rope under and then over, she uses her fingers to pull the tip of the rope into place and tugs at it to make sure it doesn't come loose. She smiles, trails her fingers against the different patterns the rope creates as she walks around to the front of the woman. “I should have asked you to put up your hair,” she frowns but goes back to admiring her work. The diamond patterns that the rope creates against her chest follow down towards her groin until it disappears as a single piece of rope; and there are diagonal patterns that follow around her sides and different sets of rope that keep her arms tied around her back. She's already struggling and Pearl has to stop her with a kiss.

“I couldn't have done a better job myself,” Garnet speaks as she comes into the room and Pearl pulls away from the bound woman.

“If she doesn't stop moving she's going to loosen the ropes.” Pearl frowns at Garnet, crossing her arms over her nude chest.

“Oh? Jasper, if you're not going to be good we have plenty of rope left to use.”

“I can't move.” Jasper grits her teeth, knowing she's able to walk due to her feet being left unbound, but the feeling of that bit of rope pressing against her is torturous. 

“That's kind of the point.” Pearl comes closer to Jasper, lifts a hand and drags her fingers across her cheek until she meets her lip. Her thumb tugs at the corner, “you're too wild as of late and Garnet and I think you need learn some manners, listen to some orders and control yourself.” She pulls her hand back quickly as Jasper tries to nip at her finger. “Are you going to be a good girl or does Garnet need to spank you?” Pearl moves over to the bed and climbs onto it, watching Garnet move behind Jasper.

“I know something I'm going to hit when I get out of these bounds,” Jasper spat as she suddenly feels a hand dig into her hair, pulling her head back. The sudden sensation causes a groan to come from her lips and she finds herself suddenly embarrassed. 

“Jasper.” Garnet speaks, her free hand trailing over Jasper's chest, over the patterns of rope and brushing over a nipple. She shifts uncomfortably again, the rope digging against her clitoris, “this will all be over if you just listen to us. Now, get on the bed.” 

Garnet lets go of Jasper's hair and moves over to the bed where she kisses Pearl before beginning to undress herself. Jasper watches instead of coming to the bed. It's that stupid suit she always wears, so tight against her skin that Jasper's always been able to see the outline of her breasts and where the material digs into her groin. She's always wanted to push Garnet down and fuck her or ride her or do something but now she's tied up in these stupid ropes and can feel herself becoming even wetter against it. 

Jasper walks as slowly as she can to the bed and Pearl is watching her, knowing that unforgiving piece of rope is going to kill her by the end of the night. She blames Pearl for this, she's the one who tied her up and touched her and got her so worked up she nearly came just standing there. She groans as she makes it to the bed, carefully kneeling without the use of her arms and scooting over towards Pearl. She leans back on her hip as she looks at Pearl and then to Garnet. The only good thing was she had a better view of Garnet's ass as she bent over to pull the suit from around her ankles. 

“Hey.” Pearl chuckles as she looks at Jasper whose eyes are following Garnet who is moving around around the room. “What she's doing isn't important, but what I'm doing...” Pearl kisses her, slides her hands against her chest and can't help but push her thumbs in against her nipples and rotate her thumb against them. It was a good distraction technique and it kept Jasper's focus on Pearl, focused on pushing her own lips roughly against Pearl's and dragging her tongue against her bottom lip until she accommodates her needs. 

“Get on your knees and bend over.” Garnet's voice comes and Jasper pulls away from Pearl's lips to look up at her. 

“How the hell do you expect me to do that when I can't use my hands?” She was grumpy and simply frustrated with the inability to use her arms. There was so much rope back there that she could only move her hands in the rope and she's glad she isn't human or she'd lose complete feeling in them. 

“You'll make do.” 

Jasper glares as she moves from the side she's leaning on to her knees. She can't bend without losing her balance and she doesn't have Pearl to help her but she does have Pearl in front of her. She's near the edge of the bed, she's naked and her legs are ever so slightly part. It'd be wrong of her to not push her face in between Pearl's legs, to bite at her inner thigh and make Pearl moan. 

“I told you that you could do it,” Garnet comments as she stands close to the bed where Jasper's feet are. 

Jasper growls when Garnet speaks, feels the woman's hands massage at her cheeks and Jasper's demeanor changes quickly. She whines, moans softly at how wet she's becoming and knowing that Garnet's not going to touch her where she needs it. Instead she feels a hand come down against her ass and she freezes, it doesn't hurt but the sting is painful and it doesn't stop the wetness in between her legs. When the second smack comes down against her cheek she moans 

“I think Jasper is enjoying this,” Pearl speaks, running her hand through that thick mane of hers.

“Shut up,” Jasper cries out at the next smack, feeling Garnet's gem so clearly against her skin. She tries to keep herself balanced, to lift herself up and turn back to Garnet but she can't seem to manage with the next smack. “You call this a punishment? I bet Peridot could hit harder than this.” 

“Keep her mouth quiet, she's too noisy.” Garnet demands and Pearl nods. 

“Come on, let's keep you busy.” Pearl's hand stops at Jasper's neck and she moves her legs just a little more so she has space to pull Jasper's face back in between her thighs. 

Jasper doesn't do anything when her face is brought down to Pearl's groin, and Pearl has to pull her hair, make her open that mouth of hers and shove it in between her folds. She still acts like a child even then, trying to pull back but having no choice in the situation and it's humiliating. She gives up after that, beginning to suck on Pearl's outer folds. 

“She's such a good girl, I really wish she would listen more often.” Pearl let's out a content sigh, letting go of her rough grip in Jasper's hair. 

Pearl went back to watching Garnet's hand come down against Jasper's ass until the skin turns red on each cheek. Her hands start to come down harder and harder and she knows all too well that Jasper's enjoying it; that she's soaking the rope pressed against her skin and the groans she lets out with each hit only come from pleasure. Garnet doesn't mind it much, she doesn't always take the time out to pay this much attention to Jasper and it's nice for the three of them. Even if it's just a game the they're playing, they're all enjoy it.

Garnet stops spanking her to pull at the thin strand of rope and she does so until it almost breaks. The pull presses the rope right into her clitoris, makes Jasper cum without warning, squirting out against the sheets and her own thighs and it makes Garnet frown. “Now, who said you could go ahead and do that without asking?” Her hand comes down against Jasper's cheek again and it's so hard that she cries out, bites at Pearl's inner thigh and it takes her a little while to calm down. 

Pearl used two sets of rope and the rope connected around Jasper's groin and the rope connected around her waist were not the same. It made it easier if Garnet wanted to take it off of her and it's exactly what she wanted to do, she pulls at the rope until it breaks in half and she now has the room she wanted to maneuver. She keeps her hands spreading Jasper's cheeks and pressing her tongue against her hole, licking and wiggling her tongue as deep as she could into her. Jasper is moaning and shifting her legs but she tries to focus on Pearl. 

Jasper has her own tongue lapping at Pearl, leaving long, languid licks near her hole and sucking and nipping at her folds. She earns moans and Pearl's hand tugging back into her hair as she continues but when Garnet replaces her tongue with a finger, Jasper shamelessly moans. She keeps her focus on making Pearl orgasm and tries not to let Garnet win. She wraps her lips against her clitoris and can feel Pearl tense up around her but Garnet keeps slipping her fingers inside of her. 

“Please-” Jasper pulls away from Pearl, her voice is so breathy and hot and she can practically hear Garnet's grin. 

“Hm?” Garnet asks, thrusting two fingers so slowly into Jasper. 

“Fuck me, please. I can't-” She cries out when a third finger enters into her greedy ass and she's so wet that she's leaking against the broken rope again. 

“Finish with Pearl and I'll think about it.” 

Jasper hates Garnet, she always sounds so smug and like she's right about everything. Like she has to listen to her, as if Garnet has some sort of leadership over her. The only thing Garnet can do decently is get her to cum and Jasper refuses to admit Garnet is good at anything else. No matter what, she listens to Garnet and keeps her mouth back against Pearl. Stroking against her again and listening to those moans. She starts to get bored though, Garnet's three fingers in her start to become monotonous. She wants more then that and she wants to be let go from these ropes. 

Making Pearl orgasm is easy, she's always been easy when it comes to light touches and simple strokes of the tongue and when she does orgasm, it's always a graceful sight. Something about the way her toes curl and her body tenses and her mouth drops opened. Jasper wishes she could see it but she's stuck with her head pressed against the bed when Pearl moves. 

“Maybe we should make her wear a plug next time,” Pearl sighs as she walks around the room and Jasper doesn't know what she's doing. “I don't think she's going to learn her lesson if you're so nice to her. I think we need to be more aggressive.”

“If I was mean, I would have gagged her twenty minutes ago.” Garnet shrugs, tugs at the rope on Jasper's hands and pulls her up from the bed until her upper back is pressed against Garnet's shoulder. Jasper appreciates the change in position, she's able to look behind her and Garnet standing right at the edge of the bed and can look to see where Pearl has gone to. She mostly appreciates the addition of the fourth finger pressing even deeper inside of her. 

“She can be a little loud, I know.” Pearl smiles as she kneels back onto the bed in front of Jasper. “She needs to move her legs or I won't be able to help.”

“You heard her,” Garnet hits the back of Jasper's leg with her knee until she moves her legs farther apart. 

“What are you two doing?” Jasper asks, out of curiosity but she realizes when Pearl slips a finger into her for just a second.

“Ooh, you're so wet. No wonder you came so easily.” Pearl presses a kiss to Jasper's lips before shifting a cock. It wouldn't be impressive to most but she's been with a quartz before and knows what fits perfectly inside of them. This was easy, slipping into Jasper's wet heat while Garnet's fingers were still stuffed inside of her. The position needed work so Pearl pulls her arms around Jasper to pull the gem down on top of her.

Jasper is so distracted with Pearl fucking her, with that cock burying deep inside of her, with every single thrust that she doesn't bother to notice when Garnet slides her fingers out and she doesn't care. The only thing she notices is when Garnet presses the head of her own cock right into her backside. She cries out so loudly—that she's sure anyone outside of the temple can hear her—but the feeling of Garnet's cock which is so thick and long, slipping into her is amazing. She can feel herself already so close to climax and just listening to the two gems moan as they thrust into her is too much for her to handle. 

Jasper tries to meet her hips against both thrusts which are now simultaneous against her, but it's so much for her body that she manages to cum for a second time and the way her body tightens makes both of the cocks inside of her feel a million times better. Pearl's the one who doesn't last very long, especially after fighting that tightness she manages to thrust herself deep into Jasper and cum inside of her. When Pearl pulls away, she watches Jasper leak down her leg and onto the sheets and watches her body move with Garnet thrusting away inside of her. 

Garnet pushes her head down to the mattress, uses her free hand to smack that same spot on her ass over and over and over again. Jasper cannot keep quiet, cannot keep herself from thrusting her hips to meet Garnet's thrusts. She needs something more to be able to orgasm again, something harder than Garnet's thrusts and hand over her skin and she whines for it. Garnet understands what she wants, takes the hand spanking her ass and slides it to her groin, slips it in between her groin and presses her fingers over her clitoris. She rubs her as she fucks her ass, doing whatever she can to make the gem cum again. 

It doesn't take Jasper much longer because when Garnet finishes inside of her, fills her ass with that thick wetness, Jasper can't help but cum again. The pressure causes her to squirt again, over Garnet's thighs and against the sheets, her thighs, her stomach and she's exhausted. She doesn't want to move but at the same time if someone slipped a cock into her ass and one into her mouth she would gladly be up for me. 

Pearl comes over though, unties the ropes against Jasper's hands and begins to pull them from her body. “Are you okay?” 

She nods and feels Garnet's body next to her, her hands slip into her hair, thumbs rubbing against her scalp. It's relaxing, feels so much better than those ropes on her body. 

“You did such a good job, you were amazing.” Garnet presses a kiss to the back of her head and Jasper turns onto her side to meet Garnet's face. She doesn't say anything else, simply takes Jasper's hands and brings them to her mouth to presses kisses against them. They stay like this for a few minutes, Garnet pressing open mouth kisses over her skin and praising her.

Pearl comes onto the bed, wrapping an arm around Jasper's waist and laying there, “do you need anything? Blankets? Do you want some water?”

“No, I'm fine.” She closes her eyes and breathes, “can we use less rope next time?”

Pearl hums, “I'll think about it.” She jokes, “depends how bad you're being, I can't go easy on you just because you're one of my favorite gems.”

Jasper chuckles, “both of you are my favorite and my favorite gems are going to take a nap with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm grumpy about Jasper 'cause I love her. My tumblr is Uchuuwrites


End file.
